


Regrets [yeonbin one-shot]

by squishysoob



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regrets, married, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishysoob/pseuds/squishysoob
Summary: Yeonjun wished he didn't lied, while Soobin wished he gave him another chance.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Regrets [yeonbin one-shot]

Yeonjun is feeling unwell. Crying and breaking at a bathroom stall of a wedding celebration. His heart aching and tears wouldn't stop from falling. His sobs are getting loud because of his emotions right now. He couldn't believe this is happening, infront of his two eyes. 

  
He wished he didn't attend. He wished this is all just a dream, a nightmare. He wished that, he didn't agree to all of this.

  
Yeonjun couldn't stop from sobbing. It hurts him too much. Seeing his love of his life, the one who changed him, the one who made his dark days bright again, the one who made him believe in love, the one who made his days happy and, the one who he truly loves and care, is getting married with someone else and it isn't him.

  
Just thinking of that makes his heart weak, his sobs getting louder that he couldn't make it quiet. His blue hair getting messy and his perfect black suit is getting ruined. But he doesn't care, he wants to cry out all of this emotions that he is feeling right now.

  
Suddenly, a sound of a door opening came. Yeonjun is still crying his heart out that he didn't heard that someone went inside. He didn't care if someone will laugh at him or bully him from crying in a bathroom stall.

  
"Hyung, stand up."

  
Yeonjun paused. His whole body getting shivered. His heart pumping faster and faster as he can feel the boy's presence. 

  
The voice of a boy is very familiar to him. It is very familiar that Yeonjun started to ask questions in his mind. Why is he here? He is married now. He has someone who would never cheat on him, Yeonjun's mind stated, getting anxious.

  
He slowly looked at the boy. The boy's face is very serious, he is scary. His gaze is getting dark and Yeonjun can see it. The boy bit his lower lip because of anxiousness also. He started laying his hand, offering the older to stand up.

  
But Yeonjun didn't accepted his hand, he quickly ran over to him, topping him and starting kissing him. 

  
Soobin was surprised on the older's sudden moves. Yeonjun's kiss is so emotional, he couldn't explain his kiss. But one thing for sure, Yeonjun badly wants him, Yeonjun misses him and he can feel that he is broken.

  
Yeonjun suddenly pulled Soobin's blazer closer, wants to feel his lips even more. But Soobin pushed him away, startled and malfunctioning.

  
Yeonjun stood up and went closer to him. "S-Soobin--"

  
"Hyung, don't come near me." Soobin warned, standing up and stepping back. His gaze getting darker and darker, tears started to form in his eyes.

  
Yeonjun gulped, trying to hold back his tears. He wants to hug Soobin and apologize to him nonstop, he wants to shower Soobin with his love but Soobin himself, isn't letting him. In fact, he's trying to avoid him nowadays.

  
"S-Soobinnie--"

  
"Hyung, please don't call me that." Soobin said, cutting his words. 

  
Yeonjun's tears are starting to fall once again, but he managed to talk to him. "S-Soobin, i-i miss you-"

  
Soobin's breaths heavily, seeing Yeonjun being weak, broken and helpless. Yeonjun started smiling to him, but he can see that his eyes are full of sadness, which broke Soobin. "I m-miss you so fucking much. C-Comeback to me please."

  
Soobin started to get emotional that his tears are starting to fall. He bit his lower lip as he saw Yeonjun's state right now. "Hyung please, leave me alone now, I'm getting married-"

  
"Married? BULLSHIT!"

  
Soobin got startled as Yeonjun knocked down a flower vase, the vase is shattered on the floor, couldn't believe on what Yeonjun did.  
He looked at Yeonjun, his hair is messier, his face is full of tears and his suit is ruined. 

  
"Yes! You're fucking married! But do you love him? Do you?! DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME SOOBIN?!" 

  
Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's collar, making Soobin and him face each other. The younger can see how Yeonjun is really sad and at the same time, scary.

  
"SOOBIN-AH! ANSWER ME! DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME-"

  
"Yes hyung! I love him so much that's why I married him and not you!"

  
The younger replied, his eyes shut and his heart breaking into pieces as he yelled his answer. He can feel his collar getting loosen that he slowly opened his eyes, only seeing Yeonjun, kneeling on the floor, hopeless and upset taking over him.

  
The older started sobbing, knowing the fact that he already has no hope, no hope on bringing Soobin back to him, no hope because Soobin already has a lover, leaving him broken that only Soobin can only make him feel better.. but that will never happen anymore.

  
Yeonjun managed to look up at Soobin, started holding his hands tightly, "S-Soobin, what s-should I do? What should I do t-to make y-you mine again? W-What should I do to win you b-back? What can I do S-Soobin--" Yeonjun's voice cracked, another tear rolling down on his cheek.

  
Soobin let goes his hands, he sighs as his chest is getting heavier and heavier. "Hyung, I'm so sorry. B-But, I'm not going back to you. I'm letting go of you--"

  
Yeonjun felt like he was stabbed 50 times. His heart shattering as he heard the last sentence, his lips quivering, trying to respond on what Soobin said. "Soobin, I w-will do everything just to win you back, please. P-Please give me another chance--"

  
Soobin chuckles bitterly, leaving Yeonjun gulping. Soobin looked at Yeonjun darkly, "Another chance? Are you seriously out of your mind?"

  
Soobin leaned down on him, trying to speak to him properly. "I gave you so many chances, and you broke all of them. Especially that one, when you told me you love me, but it all turned out that it's just a fucking dare." 

  
Yeonjun frozed. Remembering all of those, he remember where and what happened exactly.

  
_"Yeonjun! Did you made him fall?" One of his friend asked, smirking at him._

  
_Yeonjun gulped, his heart beating fast. "I-I think I did.."_

  
_"Why are you shaking? You look, nervous? Is something bothering you?"_

  
_Yeonjun bit his lower lip. His mission is to make Soobin fall for him, but he didn't expected to fall for him too. It was all sudden, he doesn't know what to do._

  
_"Don't tell me, you've fallen for him?"_

  
_Yeonjun looked up, seeing his friends, about to fight and make fun of him._

  
_He frowned. "I didn't. Why would I fall for that stupid dumb bitch? He's so boring and he is so whipped for me, I won't fall for that guy--"_

  
_"Y-Yeonjun?"_

  
_Yeonjun paused, hearing a familiar deep voice behind him. His body started shivering as he slowly look back, seeing Soobin running away._

  
Yeonjun stared at Soobin, full of regrets. His hands shaking as he tries to make himself calm down. He deeply took a breath before responding to the younger whose glares are getting darker.

  
"S-Soobin, please let me explain--"

  
Soobin chuckles once again, "Explain? I'm so damn tired hearing your explanations hyung! I don't know if I should trust you because on what you did to me! You think it is easy to forgive? Hyung?" His voice raises as he gripped on Yeonjun's shoulders.

  
Yeonjun got startled on Soobin's sudden raised of voice, "S-Soobin-ah, just let me explain! I-I will explain all of it s-so, I can have you b-back."

  
Soobin smirks, standing up and even laying a hand to Yeonjun so he could stand up. Yeonjun got confused for a second but he accepted his hand. Soobin breaths heavily as he faced him, "Hyung, I'm sorry. But you don't deserve my chance, I'm going now."

  
Soobin was about to walk out but Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's arm, hugging him from the back. Soobin felt like he was about to burst because of Yeonjun's hug, his arms wrapped around his waist, tightly. He can feel his tears on his back and his cheek on his back, which broke him.

"Soobin p-please, I'm so sorry. I l-love you so much, please give me one more chance. I-I'm not ready to let you go. Y-you're mine S-Soobinie. Seeing your smile makes my days l-lighter, p-poking your dimples is my f-favourite habit, your dumb s-shits always makes me laugh. B-But, I-I love all the things about you, I love your sweet side, I l-love your personality, I love the little things about you. And l-lastly, I love you. I will die without you in my life, my life w-will be worthless without y--"

  
"Then die." 

  
Soobin said coldly, Yeonjun frozed on his state, hearing what Soobin had said. Soobin slowly let go of his arms that are wrapping around him. Soobin took deep breaths and shut his eyes, trying to find words to respond.

  
"Hyung, I'm not trying to sound harsh, but.. I'm married now, I want to have a peaceful life. Leave me alone now. It was nice meeting you, Choi Yeonjun." 

  
Soobin said, leaving Yeonjun alone.

  
\---------------

  
Soobin is looking at the sky, his tears rolling down on his cheek as he hugs a blue note. His hands are trembling and his lips are quivering. "H-Hyung, I-I didn't expected you to do it. W-Why?" Soobin's voice cracked, reading the letter once again. 

  
_Soobin-ah, I love you so much and yeah... I did it. My life is worthless anyways without you beside me, thank you for all the days that we spent, thank you for making me happy, thank you. I won't forget you and, I'll go now. I love you so fucking much._

_\-- Yeonjun_

  
Soobin sobs, his heart full of regrets and couldn't believe on what happened. His heart shattering into pieces. He wished he could rewind time, he wished he didn't told him those things, he wished he gave him another chance, Soobin is full of regrets that it is killing him, he couldn't handle it, he's blaming himself for all of this.

  
"H-Hyung." Soobin started, still sobbing, "We divorced. I-I filed an annulment, I want to be with you. A-And, I still l-love you."

  
Soobin lifted his head, slowly standing up and walking at the edge of the rooftop of a building, people below shouting and getting worried for him, but he didn't care.

  
"HYUNG! GET BACK HERE!"

  
"HYUNG PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

  
"HYUNG THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT WAY-"

  
Soobin flashed a smile as he looks at the sky, it is getting dark. He held the note tightly as he is remembering all of his days with him. His hands are getting cold and the wind blowing cold and a little strong.

  
"Yeonjun-hyung. I'm coming with you. Please wait for me."

  
Soobin said, closing his eyes as he took another step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing angst so i'm sorry if it sucks jsjsk, i'm writing an au on twitter too and it's on-going, i'm @squishysoob !! thank u for reading this!


End file.
